Destiny
by Zandra8909
Summary: The title has almost nothing to do with the story. Just read and find out... I'm not that good at summaries... I don't even know what to say about my own story...
1. Chapter 1

Zandra8909: Hello!

Kurama: Are you hyper?

Z8909: No… for real I'm not!

Kuwabara: Uh-huh… Sure!

Z8909: *takes out kryss* DIE KUWABAKA!!!!!!!!! *starts chasing Kuwabara around the room*

Yusuke: Cool!  Kuwabara's getting chased by another hater…

Z8909: YUSUKE!! LET'S KILL YOU TOO! *stops to decide who to kill* I NEED HELP!

Yami: *pops in* I'll help!

Z8909: Okay!  You can kill Yusuke.

Yami: I want Kuwabara…

Z8909: Rock, paper, scissors. 

Yami: *chooses rock*

Z8909: *chooses paper*

Yami: Darnit…

Kurama: Disclaimer: Zandra8909 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  She's just borrowing us… and she doesn't own Yami or Andra.

Hiei: And not letting us go.  Baka ningen.

Yami: I own Yami and Andra… right?

Everyone but Yami: *nods*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

Getting to know everyone

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        When I first went into the war, I never thought it would be this bad.  Before I get into that though, let me tell you about myself.  My name is Dan.  I'm 19 years old.  I have shoulder blade length death black hair with silver streaks.  The clothes that I wear are a black tank top, black pants, black combat boots, black leather gloves, and a long black leather jacket.  I also have about thirteen bracelets on my left arm to prove that I was in other wars, and one on my right arm, which you'll find out about later.  I'm mostly a wind demon with a little bit of plant in me.  My other powers are healing my wounds, and others wounds just by looking at the wound.  Now, about the bracelet on my right arm, in a way, I guess you can say it keeps me calm thanks to my friend, Yami Tenchi.  She made it so that when I got real mad she just has to press a button on a necklace and it gives me a little shock to help keep me in control.  If it weren't for her, who knows what might have happened.  I have the power to destroy the planet, five times or more when I'm extremely angry.  

        I have an older brother named Kurama.  He is older than me by seven years, and also says that the war isn't a good way for us to get rights or be treated like the humans.  I guess though he does have a reason.  Kurama and I both have totally different personalities.  He is married to Yami's older sister, Andra, and is soon to have a child.

        Now to tell you about my friends Yami and Forest.  Yami is a black cheetah.  She is also 17 years old, and a thunder and earth demon.  She is also my girlfriend.  

        Then there is Forest, the girl who runs around in a mini-skirt.  Well, not really.  Sairyu and I just wish.  She is 18 years old, and one of my best friends.  She can manipulate attacks that are thrown at her and counter them.  She specializes in fire, mainly.  She dates a guy named Hiei.  He is only about 5 feet tall; where as the rest of us are about 6 feet tall.  He too is a fire demon with tremendous speed on the ground.

        Then there's him, Yami's older brother.  Let's just say that Sairyu and I despise each other in our own ways.  For one thing, he entered in the Dark Tournament during the semi-finals, when neither he nor his team earned the rightful title to be there.  The only thing I wanted to do was show him that those who were in there longer got more experience than those who just come.  In the end we tied for the championship because it just so happened that it was the leaders who had to battle it out to become the champion.  Sairyu is a water and ice demon.  When Sairyu and I first met, I started in showing that I disapproved of him.  Then we started attacking each other left and right, taking one hit after another.  He would cast mist, and I could still see his every move, but not very accurately.  The same thing happened when I would cast gust.  Finally, Yami sent out a lightning bolt as soon as he sent another mist, which hurt us badly.  So at this very moment, we're still rivals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Z8909: Interesting?  Stupid?  What?  I want feedback!

Yami: Zandra…

Z8909: What?

Yami: CALM DOWN!  Come on; let's go play Halo!

Z8909: I hate it when you do that.

Yami: Why?

Z8909: Because you never end up playing it with me!

Yami: Oh yeah…

Kuwabara: @.@ X.x

Yusuke: @.@ X.X

Yami & Z8909: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Z8909: I'm back! LOL  I'm odd… 

Yusuke: What else is new?

Z8909: Do I have to call Yami?  
Yusuke: :: shudders:: NO.  Trust me.

Z8909: I'll do it anyway!  YAMI!!!!

Yami: Yes? 

Yusuke: Oh dear god.

Z8909: Yusuke's calling you names!

Yami: :: pulls out giant frying pan:: MUST KILL!  :: chases Yusuke around::

Kurama: :: sigh:: Zandra8909 doesn't own us, but she owns Dan.  Yami Tenchi owns Yami and Andra.

Yami & Zandra: Read and review!

Chapter 2

        Now to go back before the war starts.  I remember seeing he signs for the demons to enter the army.  When I got home that night, the first thing I did was tell my friends and my rival about the signs.  They all started making jokes about how that could use guys like me with my attitude. 

        "I will join," I said.  They all kept laughing, except Sairyu.  He sat there for a few minutes.

        "Are you serious?" he asked. 

        "I am serious," I told him.  The next thing I knew, he was following me to the sign-ups. 

        "Why did you sign up also?" I asked, after we both signed up.

        "I couldn't let you have all the fun," he replied.  So when we got back we told Yami and Forest who were playing the X-box that we joined the army.  They couldn't believe it.  Two people who they cared most about in the whole world went out and joined the army, and serve in combat sooner or later.  So what they did was say that they were going to go shopping at the mall, but instead they said they were going to get signed up for the army also.  We were to return in a week to receive our uniforms and start training.  The fist couple of days they taught us all of the basics, like how to use your abilities as a team and not to use up your spirit energy.  Also how it would be bad for us to tap into our life energy.  After what seemed to take forever, we were asked to fight their strongest men at once.  It was then that I heard them saying that they had no use for a wind demon such as me.  That I would just get in the way of others.  I let out one last strong gust attack, hurting one of them, and leaving the other with a broken arm.  Without any word I left with them staring at me as I left.  Only to get a call saying that they wanted me to come back.

Zandra: Hehehe.  Hope you enjoyed.

Yami: :: has officially beaten Yusuke up::  Yes, hope you enjoyed! 

Kurama: I would hate for that to be me.

Zandra & Yami: We wouldn't hurt you!

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Thank god!

Yami: LAter!

Zandra: Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Zandra: Hi everyone!

Yami: I'm here too!!

Zandra: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. 

Yami: That's partially my fault…

Zandra: _Partially???_

Yami: Maybe it's all my fault… 

Zandra: Yeah, it is.  And as punishment, you get to do the disclaimer!

Yami: Disclaimer: Zandra8909 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yami Tenchi.

Zandra: Read and review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

        They said they could use a guy with my smarts and strength.  The next day I went back to only to find out that Sairyu and I were to battle against each other for them to see our true strength and powers that wasn't the only thing they wanted though.  They wanted to see if we had any other elements instead of the ones we used the other day.  So Sairyu and I kept it up for five hours till we both ran out of Spirit Energy.  Then it went to hand to hand combat.  We soon stopped realizing that everyone had left except for Yami and Forest.

        "Why did they even let you keep at it after an hour?" Yami asked, shaking her head.  Then she looked at me.  "Why didn't you tell them that you two would kill each other if you had a chance?"

        Not really paying any attention to what she said, I answered her in a sweet voice.

        "Why should I have?" 

        You could tell I had gotten her mad before.  Not giving her the chance to smack me one, I flew off.  She came at me throwing lightning at me.  The lightning bolts hit me every time but once.  If there was one thing I knew about Yami that was never to get her mad.  But being myself, I always had to push my luck, and go get her really mad at me.

        When all of us got home, there was a message saying they wanted Sairyu and I to fight as a team.  So that night we forced ourselves to get to know one another.  We talked, learned what happened to each other when we were kids, and the backgrounds on one another's attacks.  We both agreed though that after the team battles were done we would be rivals again.  After all that getting to know each other stuff, we started talking about who we thought we'd be fighting for the first team battles.

        That night we all wanted to get to bed early to get some rest.  Sairyu and I had a great breakfast made by Yami and Forest the next morning.  Then after that, everyone except me walked and I flew in hopes of setting off an alarm for an enemy aircraft.  It did so everyone had to prepare for battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zandra: Okay.  Please read and review!

Yami: YUSUKE GET BACK HERE!! :: chases Yusuke ::

Yusuke: SOMEON HELP ME! :: is running from Yami ::

Zandra: I'll see what I can do. :: is sitting on the couch ::

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
